


Old Habits

by KuraKuro



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week, RenAo Week 2015, a little smut, renao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba discovers that Ren still hasn't lost some of his puppy-like habits!<br/>(Behaving like a puppy - Bath time - Affectionate licks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Renao Week day 2, for my precious otp <3 I'm following the prompts from tumblr ^^

Habit 1 - Puppy

Habit 2 - Bath time

Habit 3 - Licking

**Welcome Home!**

Finally, Aoba had got home from work. It'd been a long day, because he'd had to stay back to sort some things out with Haga-san. Although, it all seemed to be sorted now, which was good. With a long sigh, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

Taking off his shoes, he was about to call out to Ren and Baa-chan that he was home, but was stopped mid-sentence by a dark blur running down the hallway. Suddenly, Aoba was taken off his feet and he fell back onto the floor as the blur jumped on him, and wrapped him in a strong hug.

"Woah!" he yelled, and Ren's hand _just_ managed to save his head before he hit the floor.

"Aoba!" Ren exclaimed, squeezing his partner tightly. "You were late and I was worried!"

"Woah, Ren, calm down! You're squeezing the life out of me," he wheezed, and the dark-haired man apologised as he loosened his grip, but still held onto the smaller man.

Ren was acting exactly like a big dog that thought it was still a puppy, and Aoba couldn't help but find it endearing.

As Tae came into the hallway, she grunted at the sight of Ren smothering Aoba in a giant hug, and he pulled away- a little embarrassed- then stood up. Aoba stood up too, dusting down his clothes.

"I'm home," he grinned.

"I could tell, with the racket you two are making!" Tae huffed with a frown, and both men chuckled. Ren still seemed very excited to see that Aoba was home. For some reason, he seemed to be shaking his ass... Was he trying to wag his tail or something? Both Aoba and Tae stared at him in confusion, and then he seemed to realise what he was doing and stopped with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh... Sometimes I forget that I don't have a tail anymore," Ren tried to explain, waving his hands and looking a bit awkward and stunned, yet still adorable.

They all looked at each other for a second, before laughing together.

Looks like there were lots of habits Ren couldn't get himself out of!

 

. . . . .

 

**Bath Time**

Aoba let out a long, relaxed sigh as Ren massaged his back, and slowly tilted his head back in pleasure with closed eyes.

"All done, Aoba," he heard the low voice say after a few more minutes.

"Alright, let's stay in a little longer though Ren," Aoba replied, sinking himself into the warm bubbly water.

"Of course," Ren replied, stroking his hands lovingly through Aoba's wet hair. Slowly, Ren turned Aoba around and looked at him with warm amber eyes. Ren was smiling down at him fondly, with water droplets dripping down his chest all the way from his soaking hair. His partner smiled back with his own hazel eyes, and Ren pulled him in close.

"Ah, Ren-!" Aoba was about to protest, but Ren had already pulled him into a wet hug, and Aoba could feel Ren's warm, soaking, bare skin press against his own. Slowly, Ren turned Aoba so that he was lying down in the bath, his body covered only by the warm water and bubbles, and Ren was above him.

"Re-?" Aoba was about to question his partner's actions, but Ren had already lowered himself down and stopped his lover part way through his sentence, sealing his lips in a fervent kiss.

He moved their lips together, with heated passion, and soon his tongue forced its way into Aoba's mouth. Without putting up much of a fight, the smaller man surrendered and allowed Ren to slide his tongue in. As their tongues rubbed together, Aoba felt something best described as a current of electric pleasure rippling through his body. This caused him weakly moan Ren's name, and it ended up sounding as if he was begging for more. Ren replied simply by whispering Aoba's name back, his voice heavy with lust.

"R-Ren-" Aoba started to push the larger man away, who gave him a look of confusion. "Baa-chan will hear us if we do it here..." Although he didn't want to say it, he had to... Desire was welling up in his chest, and crazed excitement filled his hips.

...But they had to stop if they didn't want to be heard. To his surprise, Ren let out a growl from the depths of his throat and his eyes were so filled with yearning and hunger that they looked like an animal's. That was just making him want Ren even more badly...

"Then," Ren replied, and a bad, playful grin stretching across his face that only made Aoba even harder. "We'll have to be quiet, won't we?" He put a finger to his lips, made a 'shh' sound, and then pulled Aoba's thighs up out of the water, opening his legs, and both their hearts pounded with animalistic desire...

 

. . .

After a while, the two finally decided it was time to get out of the bath. Ren was the first the climb out, and he stood himself on the bathmat and stretched. Aoba followed, and pulled a towel off the rack to wrap around himself.

"Ren, do you want a towel too?" Aoba asked, but as he turned his face was splattered with droplets of water. "Gah! Ren?!"

Ren looked up in confusion, wondering what he was doing wrong. He blinked at Aoba, but then decided to carry on shaking his head and sending droplets of water flying everywhere. The blue-haired man laughed loudly.

Well, there was another habit that he hadn't yet lost!

 

. . . . .

**Cookies**

 

Since it was the birthday of one of Tae's friends the next day, Ren and Aoba decided that they wanted to help by making her some cookies. And, Aoba found the sight of Ren in an apron too adorable to resist.

The dark-haired man looked very pleased with himself as he stirred the cookie-mixture, perhaps a little too fast. Dipping in a small spoon, Aoba decided to give it a test.

"It's good Ren," he praised, patting the other man's dark fluffy hair. Ren looked very flattered at this compliment, and almost automatically he leaned forward and licked Aoba's face in glee. Laughing, Aoba ruffled his lover's hair.

"It's adorable how you still act like a little puppy sometimes," the shorter man grinned. Again, Ren licked his chin happily.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway, and then huffing. They both looked up to see Tae looking at them, her eyebrows knitted together tightly. Both pairs of eyes blinked back at her disapproving ones, and soon she couldn't help but smile widely and sigh.

Honestly, those two... They were just so sweet- they were like a blessing to her. And although she complained, the two of them made her so happy.

She hoped that they'd be like this forever.

And, the two of them knew that they would.


End file.
